Currently, businesses use location information about their customers to advertise services. For example, a retailer may track the location of a customer and, when that customer is in close proximity to one of the retailer's store locations, the retailer notifies the customer. Then, the customer may be enticed into visiting the retailers' store location. This use of location information has a number of shortcomings. For example, this is a one-sided system, in that it passively waits for a customer to come into close proximity to the store location, and then notifies the customer, such that there is no interaction from the customer. In addition, this type of system does not facilitate two-sided transactions between individuals and/or businesses. Accordingly, improvements in the art are needed.